carta de amor Te amo
by Magusami
Summary: Oneshot, Derek escribe sus sentimientos hacia el mas joven del equipo BAU, Slash.


**Mentes Criminales no me pertenece, ni alguno de sus personajes, solo escribo esto por pura y sana diversión, por lo que no pretendo ganar nada, solo el sano esparcimiento de mi mente.**

**Aclarado lo anterior dedico mi primer escrito a ****KNAXZERIM**** (para mas referencias, buscarla en amor yaoi) quien ha sido una de las personas que me ha impulsado a seguir mis sueños.**

**Si observa algún problema, la ortografía, la gramática, o información, hágamelo saber, y yo haré todo lo posible para solucionarlo.****Gracias, y sin más… adelante.**

**(Carta de amor)**

**Te amo**

Tu ingenuidad, tus palabras entrecortadas, tu presencia, son solo algunas de las cosas que amo de ti.

En el momento en el que dejo que mis pensamientos corran por el valle de las ilusiones, acercándome al lugar donde mi corazón grita desesperadamente lo que siento por ti, es cuando me doy cuenta que eres el motor que guía mi existir.

Sé que esto no lo puedo decir en voz altas, muy en el fondo el recelo de mi sexo, de mis creencias, me impiden hablar claramente contigo; pero te aseguro que cuando pueda exhumar los demonios que aquejan mi mente, no me quedara más que amarte, tenerte cerca de mis brazos, en un momento en que solo seamos tu y yo.

Oh Spencer, cuanto me gustaría que tus miradas se dirigieran a mí, que esos labios tuyos, se presionaran contra los míos, para poder saborear cada parte, morder tus carnosos labios, y dejarnos llevar por el momento, sin que el tiempo importe, solo nosotros dos.

No sé si alguna vez tendré el valor de entregarte este escrito, es raro, pero para mí sería más fácil una y mil veces poner mi vida en peligro, solo por asegurarme de que estés a salvo, que dejarme llevar por mis emociones y mostrarte este lado que solo unos cuantos han podido observar.

Sé que eres listo, mucho más de lo que yo mismo quisiera admitir, porque no lo notas.

Todas las veces que he estado a tu lado, para molestarte, para aconsejarte, son un pretexto que me permite estar cerca de ti, sentirte cerca, saberme importante en tu vida.

Muchas noches en vela llegan a mi memoria, cada una de ellas causadas por la misma razón, Tu.

Tu y solo tú, el autor de mis agonías, de mis desvelos, pero también el protagonista de mis sueños más ardientes, mas…

No sé que mas decir, solo que…

Solo que… te amo.

Si, al fin lo confieso, te amo, te amo, y no me arrepiento de este sentimiento, tu cercanía, tu mirada, tu inteligencia, tu amabilidad, tu forma de tomar azúcar con café, la forma en que hablas y hablas por horas, como te apasionas por tus números y estadísticas… tu sola existencia me hacen el ser más feliz de la tierra.

Quien lo diría, yo un macho alfa, 100% coqueto, con una personalidad un tanto sobreprotectora, con un complejo de héroe, y no es por inflar mi ego ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo atractivo, al menos con las mujeres que he estado me lo han confirmado.

Yo quien nunca pensé en el amor, ahora te escribo a ti, mi pretty boy, a ti mi desgarbado amigo, con aire infantil, a quien por alguna razón todos debemos proteger, dado que eres uno de los integrantes más preciados del equipo.

Tú que eres cerebro puro y nada de musculo, que carece de habilidades sociales, que se sonroja por cualquier muestra de afecto por mínima que sea, y quien pese a todo, ama y respeta a su madre.

Te admiro, te respeto, te amo, y sé que eso nunca cambiara.

Espero que en un futuro cercano, pueda decirte todo esto sin miedo a nada, sin miedo a la gente, a la sociedad, a mi familia, a nuestros amigos.

Solo espero que cuando llegue, tu estés conmigo, que me correspondas y que me ames al igual que yo a ti, no sé si merezco aspirar a tanto, pero contigo cerca, se que todo es posible.

Te amo

Atte.: Derek Morgan

(Por el momento esta carta se quedara conmigo, pero algún día, mi querido Spencer, se que estará en tus manos).

**Comentarios finales:**

**Gracias a todos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, espero comentarios, buenos o malos, no importa, y si amo esta pareja.**

**Hasta la próxima…**


End file.
